Raistlin's Past
by Akuma3
Summary: Yeah.. I had posted this story a long while ago under a diff. author's name...And (proud to say) this was one of the first Raistlin/romance fics! It takes place in Solace before he has gone to take the Test. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, ALL MY REVIEWS WERE E
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters, except Mora, in this story.  
Note to the Readers:  
In my story, I will attempt to give you another version of Raistlin's past and another reason for Raistlin's unending bitterness. My story picks up in the spring; a few weeks after Raistlin found Caramon and Miranda together (the whole story behind this is in the book, Soulforge, by Margret Weis). In case you don't know, this is before Raistlin has taken his test and is still living in Solace. My fanfic will stay close to the storyline presented in Soulforge, but I will be giving you the part 'missing' from it, or so to speak. I'm not going to give you the story of Soulforge, otherwise if you haven't read it, you won't go out and buy it. (And if you haven't read it, you don't know what your missing; it was one of the best books I've ever read.) I hope to stay close to the character's true personalities, but I'm not the creator of most of them, so please forgive me if I don't measure up to your standards. And if you find that you don't like my story, stop reading it, no one is forcing you to. Much love to Margret Weis and Tracy Hickman, and I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
The figure walked swiftly through the ally-way and opened the pack she carried on her back. Her name was Mora Taeon. She was on her way to Solace, to live with her aunt who had sent word for her to come, upon hearing of Mora's mother's death. Her mother had been a kind seamstress, who had taught Mora that skill. Her father had died when she was younger, and truly there were no ties holding her back in Haven. Mora paused to adjust the hood of her cloak and stared into the fragment of a mirror that she carried. She smiled as she found the disguise to her liking. The dirt she had smudged on her face masked well the truth of her gender and beautiful features. She squinted her green eyes and grimaced in the fashion, she believed, a boy would make and laughed out loud at the comical face she found staring back.   
  
Mora double-checked the twist of blonde hair tucked in the hood and sighed as she stepped into the crowded street, hoping that the disguise would work. The baggy male clothing she wore hid her feminine body, but she felt as if everyone could see through them and to her lie. She sucked in a deep breath, and walked to the canvas-covered cart that was on its way to Solace. She cleared her throat and the large man who drove it looked down at her.  
  
"Yes, what is it boy?" he asked it a harsh voice.  
  
Mora let out the breathe she had been holding and said in a low voice, "Yes, I would like to travel with you to Solace. I can pay," she said, accenting her words with a shake of a money pouch," and I will work for you until we get there."   
  
"The roads aren't that safe from here to Solace these days." he said roughly.  
  
"I'm aware of that," she said, "I don't ask for your protection. Just a ride."  
  
"Well, whether you want protection or not, you'll need to be able to protect yourself."  
  
Mora shook her head," Don't concern yourself with me, I will be fine." she sat back a moment, letting her offer sink in, "So, do we have a deal?"  
  
The big man nodded, "But we need to leave right now. I'm George," said the man, "We're carrying supplies to sell to the people of Solace, and if I catch you stealing from me, I'll cut off your hands."  
  
"Michael," she replied, "and you don't have to worry, I'm not a thief."  
  
Mora jumped into the cart and reclined, thankful that all had gone well, believing that this was a sign that the journey would go just as smoothly, but not everything in life is so easy.  
  
Raistlin sighed as he began his walk to the school of magic run by Master Theobald. It was spring and the nineteen-year-old 'mage in training' had to keep reminding himself of why he continued to deal with the ignorant man who ran the school. Every day was one filled with Raistlin feeling that somehow he was being cheated out of his arcane education and one filled with him loosing his patience with the younger children whom Master Theobald had him assist.  
  
'I should be in Palthanas, studying with a mage worthy of the robes he wears, not some stupid man, content to live his life teaching snot nosed children how to pronounce their letters!' thought Raistlin bitterly, walking faster so as not to be late.   
  
Although Raistlin didn't exactly enjoy his lessons at the school, he was glad it offered him time away from his brother, Caramon. Raistlin shook his head, thinking back to the conversation he had with Caramon, or , rather the conversation Caramon had tried to have with him.   
  
'Sarcasm is lost to my brother, as is any matter not pertaining to fighting, farming, or girls.' thought Raistlin, with a sardonic smile. Caramon had been babling on about the new fighting techniques Flint had been teaching him and about the weather for farming, both topics which Raistlin had no interest in. Of course, Caramon's topic of discussion had drifted to girls and, of course, the ones that he believed liked Raistlin. Raistlin sneered, thinking of Miranda, the one girl so far that he had felt any attraction towards, and to the way he had found his brother and her entwined. 'No,' he thought angrily, 'I will be better off alone to study and further my true love, magic.' but Raistlin couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness for himself.   
  
Raistlin pushed these thoughts from his mind and prepared himself for another normal day in his life. He didn't know how wrong he was.  
  
Mora was not having a good time. She knew that this trip would not be a fun day out, but this was worse then she could have ever imagined. Each night, it was she who was forced to set camp, prepare the meal, and tend to the weary horses. When she was finally finished, she had not much time left to sleep, since George wanted an early start every morning. On the ride, it was so bumpy that trying to sleep resulted in Mora feeling as if she was being dragged to Solace. George was sure holding her true to her agreement. Luckily, they would be in Solace within the night or the next morning, and for that, she was grateful.  
  
As Mora sat in the cart, she opened up her bag removed its contents for the fifth time since she had started the trip. Quickly looking at herself in the mirror to check her disguise, she set this aside and took out a small box wrapped in cloth. She pulled back the lid and lost herself in memory as she gazed at the ring within. She gently touched the only memento of her father and thought back to the day he had given it to her. Her father had been a mage of the white robes and had presented her with this ring the day he lay in his deathbed. Speaking the words of command, which only she knew, the wearer could cast lightening bolts from his or her fingertips. Perhaps the only fault the ring had was that after using it three times, the ring had to recharge for a day. Mora didn't like to wear it, though, because the blue white rock in the middle of the ring would call too much attention to a 'boy' on the road. Sighing, Mora replaced the box and mirror to her bag.  
  
Night soon fell, and just as George was pulling the horses over for the night, about ten men walked out of the brush and in front of them. They all had some sort of weapon, and one carried a crossbow.   
  
"Hey, what's this all about? Get out of the way!" shouted George.  
  
"No, fat man, we're not getting out of your way." said the leader of the bunch. He motioned to the other men, and they approached the back of the cart, where Mora was sitting. Having heard the words exchanged, she had slid the ring onto her finger. A moment later, the canvas lining was pulled back, and Mora was pulled out from the cart.  
  
"Jarod, look here," said the one who had her by the arm. He spun her around and before she could stop it, her hood fell back and out tumbled her thick, blonde hair.  
  
"Well, well," said the one called Jarod, "Looks like we got more then just supplies, we also got a wench to go along with it all." He grabbed Mora around the waist and roughly hugged her close. "Take what you will, and then we shall have our turns with the girl." With that, the man with the crossbow shot George threw the heart. The large man fell from his seat and the bandits began their pillaging.   
  
Jarod laughed wickedly, "Come girly," he said, breathing his foul breath onto her neck, "Give us a kiss."  
  
"Fine," said Mora grimly. Blue white bolts of lightening shot out of her hands and pierced Jarod's chest and others pierced the men nearby. Mora shrugged off the dead Jarod. Facing the remaining six men, she pulled out a concealed dagger and threw it into the man closest to her. Then she shouted the words of magic again, and three more dropped down. Mora heard a click and felt a crossbow quarrel pierce her side. Fighting back the waves of pain and nausea, she shouted the words one last time and fell down unconscious.  
  
  
  
Raistlin walked down the wooden staircase that spiraled down the great tree, and onto the ground level of Solace. Upon returning home after a day at school, he had decided to visit Mistess Meggin, whom he hadn't seen in quite some time. The old women had taught him all his herb lore and much of the medical knowledge he possessed. Knowing that she would be home, Raistlin walked to her door and knocked, pausing to pet the old gray wolf she kept as a companion.   
  
"Ah, Raistlin, it's good to see you after so long." she chuckled and invited him in.   
  
"Yes, it has been a long time, Mistress Meggin," replied Raistlin with a slight bow. Although Raistlin respected few people, Mistress Meggin was one of them. "I came here to ask you about some combination of herbs I've been working on. You see, I believe..."  
  
After about an hour of discussion on various herbal combinations and a pot of tea, Mistress Meggin sat back. Raistlin looked out the window and, seeing that it had grown dark, quickly rose to leave.   
  
"Thank you," he said starting toward the door. "Although I fear that I've taken too much of your time."  
  
Mistress Meggin smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it. You know I enjoy your visits. Besides, it's nice knowing someone to introduce my Mora to when she arrives."  
Raistlin turned around, with a confused expression on his face, "Mora?"  
  
"That's right," Mistress Meggin said with a laugh, "I didn't tell you. My niece from Haven is coming to live with me. She should be arriving tomorrow morning. You'll like her, I believe. She knows some herb lore and her father was a mage of the white order."  
  
Raistlin smiled slightly, interested when he heard that last part about her. Perhaps he might learn something about his art by talking to her.  
  
  
"I look forward to meeting her. Goodnight, Mistress Meggin."  
  
"Goodnight, Raistlin."  
  
  
It was in the late hours of the night when there was a knock on the Majere door and a moment later it flew open. Caramon stumbled to entrance of his house, to see who it was. There stood a worried Tasselhoff. Caramon didn't take this as a good sign.  
  
"What's the matter, Tas?" asked Caramon, very much awake now.  
  
"Oh, it's horrible Caramon! There was a fight outside of Solace. I saw the flashes of light! It was so amazing; it looked like a thunderstorm, the kind when there's a loud boom and exposions of light! I couldn't believe it! It wasn't even raining! So I woke Flint--Oh, hullo Raistlin!" greeted Tas as a bedragged Raistlin entered the room, with a frown on his face.  
  
"What is so important that you had to come here in the middle of the night and wake us up?" asked Raistlin as he fixed an irritated glare on the kender.  
  
"If you listened, you would see that I was getting to that. Anyway, I woke Flint up, and he said, 'What are you babbling on about, you doorknob?' and I said 'Look outside your window, Flint, there's beautiful lights and--Gee Raistlin, what's the matter? Your face is all creased, like you ate a lemon, you know, the kind Flint brings back from his trips to Qualinesti-"  
  
"Tas, I think you should just skip to the reason you came here," interrupted Caramon, who could see that Raistlin was one minute away from attacking the kender.  
  
"Fine, but it's a real good story. I'll tell you it later." Tas absently picked up a fork that hadn't been put away after twins' evening meal, and put it in his pouch. Caramon quickly removed it. "Wow, that must have fallen in there. Good thing I was here to catch it." He paused, thinking back to what he had been about to say. "Oh yeah, I came here because Mistress Meggin won't let anyone near her niece whose hurt, and she said she wants you and Caramon to help her right now."  
  
Raistlin's expression went from anger to shock. "What did you say?"   
  
"Well her niece was traveling to Solace-"  
  
"I know that," hissed Raistlin,"Where did this happen?"  
  
"About four miles outside of here. She wants you and Caramon to come because she doesn't trust anyone else to help her niece."  
  
Raistlin nodded and went into his room, quickly donning his robes. Caramon had just pulled on a shirt when Raistlin reappeared. "Make haste, my brother, for Mistess Meggin would not have summoned us unless her niece's wound is serious."  
  
"Sure Raist, but since when did Wierd, er, I mean Mistress Meggin have a niece?"  
  
"Caramon, I have not the time to explain such things to you. Now do as you're told and follow me," Raistlin said coldly as he pushed Tas out the door and walked down the winding stairs to the ground below. Caramon obediently followed and when they reached the bottom, they found two horses waiting for them.   
  
"These are from Mansly, you know, the farmer? He heard that you were summoned so he brought these fellas over here." said Tas, answering the twins' quizzical looks.  
  
Raistlin mounted his with a bit of difficulty, but he refused Caramon's help. Caramon mounted his when he was sure that Raistlin was settled. He reached down and pulled Tas up to sit with him and the trio galloped toward the direction of the battle scene.  
  
  
"Now common, miss," said the tired dwarf, Flint, "All of us here are the good folk of Solace and all we want to do is help your niece." He approached calmly, but was stopped by the snarling wolf at Mistress Meggin's side. She was kneeling down next to the form of her niece, and was holding a poultice wrap against the wound produced by the arrow protruding from Mora's side. The other men with Flint sighed and stepped back, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Majere brothers that Mistress Meggin had been asking for. Flint grumbled about 'stupid human women' and called out to the men when he heard the horses approaching.  
  
"By Reorx! I thought you'd never get here!" Flint said, running to greet the twins as they dismounted.  
  
"See Flint! I told you I would be a good messenger," said Tas proudly, puffing out his chest.  
  
"We only sent you because we couldn't deal with your mouth flapping any longer!" said Flint gruffly.  
  
" I know you don't mean that," said Tas, not offended at all.  
  
"Where is Mistress Meggin?" asked Raistlin, not concerning himself with greeting the dwarf.   
  
"Down that way, lad." Raistlin went in the direction that Flint had pointed in, with Caramon close behind.  
  
"Why do you think she wanted me to come, Raist?" asked Caramon.   
  
"I don't know, now shut up." he replied.  
  
Upon their arrival, the wolf visibly calmed, as if realizing that they were here to take over. Mistress Meggin looked up and her relief was clearly visible.  
  
"Thank you for coming," she said as she stood up. "I trust Mora in the hands of no man, other then you two. It's good to see you again, Caramon." Caramon mumbled an incoherent reply.  
  
"I need you to carry her," she said to Caramon. "Her wound has stopped bleeding for now, but I will need your help removing the arrow and properly dressing it once we return to my house." she said, now addressing Raistlin. Caramon stood there, dumfounded, as he stared at the arrow sticking out of the girl.  
  
"Get going, if you're here to help!" she shouted at him. Caramon at once picked Mora up and cradled her in his arms, gently easing her into the saddle of the horse as he came up next. Raistlin and Mistress Meggin shared the other horse and they swiftly rode back to Solace, with the old gray wolf in step behind them.  
  
Mistress Meggin opened the door to her home and ushered in the nervous Caramon, who couldn't take his eyes off the human skeleton that seemed to grin at him. He held Mora in his arms, wanting desperately to leave this place as quick as possible, yet wanting to stay because he was worried about the unconscious girl in his arms. He stood waiting as Raistlin cleared off the table in the middle of the room and Mistress Meggin put some water on to boil.  
  
"Lay her down here," instructed the woman. Caramon did and Mistress Meggin smiled, "You have done well. I am sure that when Mora is feeling better, she will pay you a visit and cook you dinner, or something of that sort."  
  
Caramon looked at Raistlin, unsure of what to do. "You heard her. You may leave now. We no longer need your assistance." Caramon nodded and left the house.  
  
"Good, now we can get started on the hard part," said Mistress Meggin. "Lift her up so that I can lay this clothe under her wounded side. Raistlin did this and then helped her cut off the shirt that circled the arrow. Mistress Meggin cleaned the area and inspected the arrow that entered her niece perpendicularly. "Alright, Raistlin, I want you to..."   
  
About an hour later, Mistress Meggin was putting the final touches on the bandages wrapped around Mora's waist. Luckily, the arrow hadn't pierced any organs and the procedure, overall had gone well. Raistlin had learned from firsthand experience how to dress crossbow wounds and Mora hadn't died.   
  
"Raistlin, there are no words of gratitude to express my thanks or any way to for me to repay you."  
  
"The knowlege I have gained from this experiace is enough, Mistress Meggin." Raistlin said politely.  
  
"Of course, once Mora is feeling better you'll have to come see her. I believe she would like to thank the man who helped save her life, and then, perhaps, she will explain the pieces of her story that are missing?" she said with a laugh.  
  
Saying his farewells, Raistlin returned home to sleep.   
  
  
  
It was the next day, and the twins were at the table having their morning meal. "Everyone is talking about Mora," Caramon began, shuveling gruel into his mouth. "Last night, Flint, Mansly, Otik, and some other of the men from town, were burying the dead from the attack on the cart. I had gone back to help out, and I saw the bodies, Raist. The looked like the horse that got hit by lightening last spring." he paused, inspecting the empty bowl that sat in front of him. He reached over and poured what was left in the pot into his bowl and took a bite. "Everyone there agreed that there hadn't been a storm last night. They think she might have used magic. What do you think?"  
  
Raistlin pushed the gruel around in his bowl. "I think that all of you are just simple, gullible, townsfolk who believe what you want to believe." he said in a tone of finality, as he rose to gather his books and leave. He felt that there was no reason to tell Caramon the truth that Mora's father was a mage and she might have learned from him  
  
Caramon, not realizing that Raistlin no longer wished to discuss this topic, continued while finishing Raistlin's uneaten food. "Well, either way, everyone is interested in her. So, what did she look like? I couldn't tell, it was too dark."  
  
"How should I know, she was covered in dirt. Why do you care? I thought Miranda was your love." Raistlin said coldly as he opened the door to leave.   
  
"Well, yeah, Raist," said Caramon, not hearing the coldness and bitterness in his brother's voice. "Just curious. Miranda hasn't talked to me in a while. I wonder why."  
  
Raistlin didn't hear the rest of his thoughts, because he had already left for school.  
  
  
At school, Raistlin found no relief from questions about Mora, since the older students there and Master Theobald had all heard of the way the bandits had died. When school was finally over, Raistlin went straight home, to study his meager spell book and to get away from all the people who suddenly wanted to talk to him.   
  
About a week and a half later, Raistlin was walking home and came across Mistress Meggin, who seemed to be waiting for him.   
  
"Ah, Raistlin," she said as she approached him. "Come over later, Mora wishes to see you and give her thanks."  
  
Raistlin smiled politely and replied, "Thank you for the invitation, I will be over at twilight."   
  
Mistress Meggin nodded happily and walked the other way, in the direction of her home.  
  
Raistlin smiled wryly, curious to see the girl who had the interest of most everyone in Solace.  
  
  
Raistlin walked to the home of Mistress Meggin. Although Caramon was just as curious over the girl, he didn't ask to come, not wanting to have to ever reenter Mistress Meggin's home.   
  
Mistress Meggin wasn't an attractive woman, and Raistlin highly doubted that the male population of Solace would have any interest in Mora once they saw her appearance. Raistlin felt a bit of sympathy towards her after that thought, knowing what it was like to not be the 'most loved one'. Clearing his mind of such feelings, he knocked on the door. Mistress Meggin answered and the two sat down, waiting for Mora to enter the room. Mistress Meggin handed him a cup of tea and some sweet bread, which Raistlin took but didn't eat, prefering the tea alone.  
  
"Mora, come out." called the older woman. "Raistlin is here."  
  
Raistlin sat patiently, staring intently at the room, which he knew she would be coming from.  
  
Slowly the door opened and the lithe figure of a girl, about the same age as Raistlin, moved slowly towards them. At first, Raistlin couldn't see her face; the light cast a shadow over it. When he did, he felt his breath catch in his throat and his mouth go dry. Mora was the most beautiful person Raistlin had ever seen in his life. Her pale, blonde hair hair hung halfway down her back in tight curls. Her eyes were as green as the emeralds Flint embedded into his jewelry. Raistlin quickly regained his composure and rose to greet her.  
  
Mora regarded him with a calm face, although she had almost gasped at his appearance that had struck her as forcefully as the bolts she cast from her hands. He was truly attractive, and his piercing eyes, that most people found too intense, was his best feature to her.   
  
She smiled kindly and said, "Hello, Raistlin Majere, I am Mora Taeon. It is nice to finally meet you, without being unconscious." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
After the greetings had concluded, they took their seats and sipped their tea. Mora shifted uncomfortably under Raistlin's gaze, knowing that he probably had many questions to which he deserved answers, but she wasn't sure what she was going to tell him. Mora had never told anyone of her ring, not even her mother, and she wasn't about to start now.  
  
"Let me just begin by saying that I am in your dept, Raistlin," said Mora, breaking the silence that had settled over the group. "I know that if someone had dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night, I would be pretty angry. But you came to the aid of Aunt Meggin and myself anyway. Please, there must be some way for me to repay you."   
  
Raistlin folded his hands, "As I told Mistress Meggin, the knowledge I gained from this experience is payment enough," he paused, regarding Mora intently. "Of course, there is something you could do."   
  
"Please, tell me," she said with a smile.  
  
"After seeing your wound and hearing about the wounds on your attackers, I am wondering what happened out there. Finding the answers to this would be the best way to repay me," Raistlin said, inclining his head slightly, watching the quick, almost undetectable flicker of emotion cross Mora's face. It wasn't pain or horror at the recollection of the incident. 'What is she hiding?' Raistlin wondered as the smile rapidly returned to her face.  
  
"That's a good request, Raistlin," said Mistress Meggin. "Since I found you lying on the ground, bleeding, I've been wanting to ask you the same question." she said to Mora.  
  
"Perhaps I should start from the beginning," said Mora. "I was dressed as a boy for protection; it truly isn't safe for a girl to be traveling alone or with a man she doesn't know." Mora paused, drinking some of her tea. "I started my trip from Haven, but you already know that. On the road, all went well until the last night we would be camping outside of a town. Just as we were about to make camp, those men attacked us. They came to the back of the cart where I was hiding and pulled me out. The one who grabbed me spun me around and my hood fell off, revealing that I was really a girl. From there, it all got worse. One of the men had a crossbow, which he used to kill the man I was traveling with. I got away and began to run, but I turned around when I heard one of the men chanting. As my aunt probably told you, my father was a white robed mage, so I know spell casting when I hear it. I reached into my tunic, and threw my dagger at the one speaking. It hit him just as he was about to cast the spell, which caused it to go awry. The bolts of lightening that had been intended for me, instead struck his companions. I guess as the one with the crossbow fell, his weapon went off and shot me threw the side. That's all I remember." she looked to Raistlin, who slowly nodded his head once.   
  
"Well, you're lucky to be alive," said Mistress Meggin.   
  
"Moving on to more pleasant things...Raistlin, I see that you yourself are an aspiring magus. Tell me, where do you study?" Mora asked, noticing the robes he wore.  
  
"I study in the school of magic, run by Master Theobald."  
  
"Oh. So how long have you been studying there?" asked Mora, curious about the man who had saved her life.  
  
"Since I was a very young child. It's the only place I have ever studied," Raistlin said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Raistlin said as he rose to his feet, "Thank you for your hospitality, Mistress Meggin, but I must leave."  
  
"Of course, Raistlin. Farwell." Mistress Meggin said as she rose to take the cups and uneaten sweetbread to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll see Raistlin to the door, Aunt Meggin," said Mora, following him.  
  
Once the two reached the door, Mora asked Raistlin another question about his studies in magic, the one she had been going to ask before he had risen to leave.   
  
"And this upsets you, not having ever studied anywhere else? Is Master Theobald not measuring up to your expectations?"  
  
"I have found that in life, many things don't measure up to my expectations," said Raistlin, with a wry smile.  
  
"Would you care to elaborate on that?" she asked returning the wry smile with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Take for example, your story," he began, "Although your aunt may have believed it, I certainly did not. If the man with a crossbow had his weapon loaded, the mage would have had no reason to cast a spell. The bandits wouldn't have left you standing unguarded, just because there is the chance that you could escape and warn the people of Solace about them."  
Raistlin paused before making one last point. "And I find it hard to believe that when the spell was cast, it hit every man, but not you. But thank you for the amusing story, it was worth the visit."  
  
Mora's smile never faded, "Goodnight, Raistlin. I look forward to our next meeting."   
  
Raistlin left Mistress Meggin's house, not quite sure of what to make of her very beautiful niece.  
  
  
"It's okay, boy. I'm just going to walk over this way and to the door..." It was two weeks later, and Tasslehoff was trying as best as he could to get around the old, gray wolf whose growling jaws prevented his passage to Mistress Meggin's house. "Look over here," he said waving part of a sandwich he had pulled from one of his pouches. "If you let me by, I'll give you this yummy food..." The wolf seemed to grow angrier at this and began to approach Tasslehoff. "Uh, never mind," he said throwing the sandwich at the animal. Tasslehoff ran toward the door and had almost reached it when he was barreled down and was face to face with those o-so-sharp teeth.  
Suddenly the heavy body was removed from Tasslehoff and he was looking straight into the face of an angry Mistress Meggin.  
  
"What are you doing here, kender?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Hello, Mistress Meggin," he began as he stood up, brushing off the seat of his pants. "I'm Tasslehoff Burrfoot. I'm here to see Mora."  
  
"No, your not. Go home." Mistress Meggin started to close her door and Tasslehoff quickly put his hoopak through the opening. "Move your stick."  
  
"Oh, look at that." He looked at Mistress Meggin, hoping that the face he gave her was one that showed what a great person he was. He guessed it didn't work when Mistress Meggin shoved the door harder, knocking the hoopak out of the way, and Tasslehoff once again went flying to the ground.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Mora, looking up from the dried herbs she was putting in jars.   
  
"A kender." said Mistress Meggin.  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"To see you." Mistress Meggin went to the sink, rinsing off herbs that she would be drying later.  
  
"Me?" asked Mora. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, he was the one sent to bring the Majere twins to you. I guess that he was curious to see what you were like."  
  
"Well, in that case," Mora brushed off her dress as she stood up. "I will talk to him a bit, I owe that much to him."  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing. Kender are like stray dogs; once you pay attention to them, they never leave you alone."  
  
"I'll be back before dark. I might stop by the clothier's store, to see if he'll hire me." Mora said, not paying any heed to her warning. Kissing her aunt goodbye, she flew out the door, before Mistress Meggin could object.  
Mora rushed to catch up with the kender who had decided to leave when the wolf tried to bite him. "Kender!" she shouted. "Wait up!"  
  
Tasslehoff turned around and looked at Mora, his eyes as wide as milk saucers. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Mora Taeon. I heard you were looking for me."  
  
"Wow, you are really pretty! You looked really bad when I first saw you, you were all covered in dirt and stuff. I'm Tasslehoff Burrfoot. Did you know I helped save you?"  
  
"So I've heard. Well met, Tasslehoff. Let's walk for a while," Mora said, falling into step with the kender.  
  
"You can call me Tas. You should come back with me to my home and meet Flint. He was really worried about you when he heard you were hurt and he tried to help, but your aunt didn't let him."  
  
"Then take me to your home," Mora said with a smile. "By the way, who's Flint?"  
  
  
On the walk to the home of Flint Fireforge and Tasslehoff Burrfoot, the odd pair were met with many stares, which were all directed at Mora. No one said anything to them though, except for a few of the teenage boys who introduced themselves and were politely told, by Mora, her name. The duo finally reached the house, which, to Mora's surprise, was on ground level and made of stone.  
  
"Come out back," said Tas, taking Mora's hand and leading her to the back of the house. There, Mora was greeted by the clashing of blades. Two young men were practicing their sword fighting with a dwarf coaching them on. "Flint, Flint!" yelled Tasslehoff. "Look who came to visit! It's Mora, Mistress Meggin's niece!"  
  
"Who?" asked Flint as the kender hopped up and down.  
  
Mora extended her hand, "Mora Taeon, the niece of Mistress Meggin. Tas has informed me that you were one of the people from this town who helped out in cleaning up the cart and bodies."  
  
"Yes, lass, I was," said Flint, gripping her hand. "So what did happen out there?"  
  
Before Mora could answer, the swordfighters stopped and came over to offer their greetings. One walked over dignified, if not rigidly, and the other came over, almost gawking at her. "I am Mora Taeon. And you are?" she asked the young men.  
  
"Sturm Brightblade, miss," said the first man, bowing low and bringing her hand to his lips.  
  
"Caramon Majere," said the other, holding her small hand in his large one. "I carried you to your aunt's house." He smiled broadly and didn't let go of her hand right away, causing Mora to politely, yet firmly, extract her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Caramon," said Mora. "You're Raistlin's brother, correct?" she asked doubtfully, for although there was a resemblance between the two, Caramon was much taller and wider than the slim Raistlin, and his features weren't as fine boned as Raistlin's.  
  
"Yup, he's my twin." said Caramon.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that I don't have anything to give you to show my gratitude for your help, but I can offer to cook us a meal at your home sometime, if you like."  
  
"Sure, your aunt said you would do something like this," said the grinning Caramon.  
  
"Enough already," said Flint. "Back to practicing."  
  
Mora sat and watched as Caramon and Sturm practiced some more. Tas chattered casually with her, and after about an hour, the training for the day ended. Mora stood up and saying her goodbyes, she began to walk away.  
  
"Mora!" called Caramon. She turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I walk you home?" he asked.  
  
"You could, but I'm not going home just yet. I'm going to the clothier's shop to see if I can get work there. You could lead there, since I don't know where it is."  
  
Caramon readily agreed and they soon reached their destination. Mora entered the shop to find a short, balding man with thick spectacles perched on his nose, talking to a woman who was interested in a dress.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked when the other woman had finally left.  
  
  
Caramon stood outside the shop, waiting for Mora to come out, although she had told him not to wait. After about fifteen minutes, Mora exited with a happy face.  
  
"Caramon, you're still here? I told you that you didn't have to stand here for me."  
  
"That's okay," he said as they started walking. "I don't mind." Slyly, or so Caramon thought, he placed his arm over her shoulders. Mora stiffened and calmly pushed him off. Caramon chuckled and they continued the walk to Mora and Mistress Meggin's home.  
  
"Thank you for accompanying me, Caramon." Mora said as she walked to the door, alone, since the wolf wasn't allowing Caramon to come up any further. "How does tomorrow sound for that meal? Say, an hour after sundown?"  
  
"Sounds great," he replied.   
  
  
"Hey Raist," said Caramon upon arriving home. Raistlin was preparing the twins' evening meal. "You'd never guess where I've been."  
  
"Your right, I probably wouldn't," said Raistlin dryly.   
  
"I've been out with Mora, Mistress Meggin's niece. You didn't say how pretty she was, after visiting her."  
  
Raistlin didn't say anything.  
  
"Anyway, she came by Flint's house with Tas and she met Sturm and me. When she left, I offered to walk with her. First, we went to the clothing shop, you know, the one run by Miranda's father. She wanted to get a job there, and she did, I guess, because when she came out she was real happy. Then I walked her home and to repay me for helping her, she's coming over here tomorrow night to cook a meal."  
  
"It figures the way she'll repay you is through your stomach, Caramon," Raistlin said.  
  
Caramon looked to Raistlin, hungrily eating the food that had just been laid out. "What makes you say that?" he asked.  
  
"Caramon, shut up." Raistlin ate his meal in silence, disliking the feeling he got when he thought about Mora and Caramon together, and hating himself for having these feelings.  
  
  
The next day passed quickly, and night soon fell. Caramon sat anxiously at the table, waiting for Mora to show up. Raistlin sneered at the thought of Mora cooking for Caramon, believing he knew why she would do something like this for him, yet for Raistlin she had answered but few questions. Returning to the kitchen, he found Caramon pacing. "Stop that and sit down, Caramon," Raistlin said sharply. "You're giving me a headache."  
  
"Sorry, Raist," said Caramon sheepishly sitting back down. "Do you think she'll be here soon?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, Caramon," he said. "It was a bad idea in the first place to agree to let her come here."  
  
"Don't say that, Raist. She's really pretty and she's real nice. Even Miranda isn't like her, although I do love her."  
  
"I'm sure you do," Raistlin said sarcastically, deciding to go to his room and study his spells.  
  
Before Caramon could reply, there was a quiet knocking. Caramon jumped up, almost overturning the table in the process, and opened the door.  
"Hello, Caramon," greeted Mora, carrying a large basket. She entered the house and emptied out the basket. Inside was a large piece of meat, freshly cut, two loaves of bread, some potatoes, carrots, cheese, and fresh fruit. Also inside was a jug of cider and a bag of herbs, for flavoring the food. Caramon pointed out the cooking pots and Mora began to cut up the meat.   
"Where's Raistlin?" she asked after a few minutes of talking with Caramon.  
  
"I think he's in his room, studying spells or something," Caramon replied.  
  
"Oh," she said. "It's just that I figured he'd be out here with us; I brought enough food for at least three people."  
  
"I'll go get him," Caramon said. Rushing to the room in which Raistlin sat. "Hey, Raist, aren't you coming out?"  
  
Raistlin looked up from the spell he had been memorizing. "Why?"  
  
"Mora wants you to, she brought enough food for you cause she thought you'd like to eat with us."  
  
"Maybe later," Raistlin said, going back to the book. Caramon left and soon after, Raistlin could here the two in the kitchen, laughing at something Caramon had said. 'Always the one to be charming with girls,' he thought bitterly about his brother. He sighed and went back to his book even though he could no longer study it, being too intent on trying to eavesdrop on Caramon and Mora. Raistlin slammed the book closed in frustration and got up to join them in the kitchen. He slid quietly into a seat and at first they didn't know he was there; they were too caught up in dicing of potatoes, which Caramon was failing miserably at.  
  
"I guess I'm not a chef. I wish Raistlin were here, he'd be more of a help then I am, he cooks most of the meals." Caramon put the massacred potato back on the pile and went to sit down. "Raist!" he said happily. "You decided to come out. That's great, cause now you can help Mora."  
  
"I don't think that she needs my help-" Raistlin began, but stopped when his eyes met Mora's.  
  
"Actually, I could use an extra pair of hands, that is, if you don't mind." she said.  
  
Raistlin shrugged his shoulders and went to the sink to help. He picked up Caramon's discarded knife and started cutting up potatoes, putting the pieces into the bowl that also contained the meat.  
  
"Anyway, I still think..." said Caramon; going back to the conversation he'd been having with Mora. Raistlin paid no attention, and was silently berating at himself for having come out, while Mora responded to Caramon half-heartedly, to interested at sneaking sidelong glances at Raistlin, wondering why he seemed to be angry.  
  
Soon all the vegetables were cut and placed into a pot along with the meat. The twins sat at the table, sipping on their cider, while Mora stood by the stove, occasionally stirring the food and cutting up the cheese. Testing the meat and finding it done, she brought the pot, cheese, and bread to the table and they ate their meal.  
  
"So, Mora," Caramon said between bites, "Did you get that job at the clothier's shop? You never did tell me."   
  
"Yes, I did. Mr. Adius, the owner, and I talked for a while. He realized that I had experience as a seamstress, and he hired me on the spot. I start work in two days."  
  
"Congratulations," said Caramon. They ate the rest of the meal in relative silence, and when they pushed the bowls aside and began to eat the fruit, Raistlin spoke for the first time since the meal began.  
  
"Tell me, Mora," he said, "How old were you when your father died? I'm curious to know why you didn't enroll into a school of magic."  
  
Caramon almost choked on the apple. "Raist," he said softly, "I don't think-"  
  
"That is the problem, isn't it my brother?" he said icily. "You should not think so much, for your mind hasn't the capacity to process such thoughts." Looking back to Mora, "Please answer the question, I am would like to know."  
  
Mora's lips were touched with a faint smile, finding that Raistlin's words mirrored the ones she herself had thought earlier, when she had been alone with Caramon in the kitchen. Try as she may, she couldn't get Caramon to speak of anything intellectually fascinating, and preferred Raistlin's prying and sharp style of speaking to his brother's. At least conversations with Raistlin held her attention.  
  
"It's all right, Caramon," she said. " My father died when I was about eight. I didn't enroll into a mage school because I don't have much talent for the art. I do have some; my father was pretty strong; but not enough for me to spend my life studying. Instead, I inherited my mother's gift for being good at sewing."   
  
Some time later, Mora sighed and stood up. "I hate to break up this little engagement, but it's late."  
  
"Please, let me walk you home," said Caramon, practically begging.  
  
"No, that's not necessary," Mora said forcefully. She grabbed her basket, leaving the leftovers for them.  
  
"I'll see you around town, Caramon, Raistlin," nodding to each in turn. She left the house, and returned home.   
  
Once gone, Caramon told Raistlin how wonderful Mora was, and wanted to talk about it further, but Raistlin coldly told him that he was going to bed, because he had school in the morning.  
  
  
Raistlin hurried down the well-worn road that lead to the outskirts of Solace. Spring was more than half over, and there was a place he knew of that had a plant, good for someone who was sick or just getting over a sickness. He walked a short distance further, looking for the small tree, with the apple-like fruit growing on the brown flowers, once a whitish-pink. He soon reached his destination, and pulled some of the fruits from the branches to bring home to dry. Raistlin spun around rapidly when he heard a twig snap behind him.   
  
"Who's there?" he called crossly, thinking that perhaps Tasslehoff had followed him from town.   
  
"It's just me," said a feminine voice, obviously not the kender. From behind a tangle of leaves came Mora. Her curly hair tied back in a loose braid, and she wore a large apron. She smiled when she saw him. "My aunt sent me to get some of the fruits from the shadbush. I didn't know you would be here, although I have to say it's a nice surprise." She rolled up her sleeves and began putting the fruit into the pouch she made with her apron.   
  
Raistlin watched her out of the corner of his eye, flushing slightly from her words, as he too gathered the useful fruit. After getting enough to last the year, Raistlin turned to leave, but stopped. He looked at Mora, whose apron barely contained any, and placing his bundle filled with the fruit down, he approached her. "Do you, I mean, would you like my, uh, help?" he asked awkwardly, not used to this type of thing.  
  
"Sure, since you're offering." The two soon had gotten enough for her, and they began their trip back to Solace, pausing at Crystalmir Lake to rest for a few moments.   
  
Mora sighed and looked directly at Raistlin. "Something has been bothering you, concerning me, since that night I came to your home to cook. You're wondering why I played the happy little woman, fixing your brother a fine meal, aren't you?"  
  
"What makes you say that?" he asked.  
  
"You gave me this funny look when we were cooking. I did it because I don't like to be in dept to anyone, you included. I feel I repaid my dept to you by answering your questions at my aunt's house, because you are one of the only people who I told. I repaid the dept to the kender by giving him some of my time, and now the dept to your brother, through the meal. To Mansly, the farmer who loaned you the horses, I've promised a beautiful shirt that I will be sewing." She sighed again. "Maybe this sounds as if I am ungrateful or take the help everyone gave me for granted, my aunt thinks so, but that's why all the kind acts." She stopped, waiting for Raistlin to respond.  
  
"So why are you sitting here with me now and telling me this? And, if you felt you had already repaid your dept to me, why did you cook for me as well?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Mora leaned back against the base of the tree they were sitting at. "I'm trying to start a friendship. What do you say?" she asked, gazing at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Raistlin leaned back against the tree as well. A smile, one not filled with bitterness or scorn, faintly touched his lips, more than enough of an answer for Mora. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Raistlin sat regarding Mora sullenly.  
  
The two had been meeting at Crystalmir Lake for some time now, usually on the days Raistlin didn't have classes and the days that Mora didn't work. Raistlin found that he enjoyed her company and looked forward to their meetings; Mora was one of the only people who liked having him around, and not for the sake of being nearer to Caramon. She was also the only one who could bring a true smile to Raistlin's lips, admittedly a small one, but more importantly, she listened to him speak of magic and she put in her own knowledge and understood what he was talking about. No one so far had been able to do that. Today however, they spoke of a different topic, one which Raistlin particularly didn't like. Now that spring was over and summer had finally arrived, the annual Summer Dance was to be held this night in Solace. All of the town's venders, and some from other nearby towns, were setting up their booths.   
  
Raistlin viewed such events as a waste of time and energy, in general hating the things, while Mora was looking forward to it.  
  
"You have to admit, Raistlin," Mora said persuasively, "It sounds like a lot of fun. Everyone gets dressed up, girls in their nicest dresses, guys in their nicest shirts, or robes," she said nudging him gently. "I even bought a new dress from Mr. Adius's shop. You would probably have a good time." Raistlin rolled his eyes. "Besides," she said, ignoring that last gesture, "I won't have a good time if you don't show."   
  
"Then stay home. There, I've solved your problem." he replied. "Dancing in lines, circles, and squares sounds like so much fun, though, so I can see your dilemma."  
  
"Give me a break, Raistlin. You don't have to dance if you don't want to, or if it's just those kinds of dances you don't like, you can dance to the slow songs."  
  
"And whom would I dance with?" he asked sharply. "Who would dance with me, when Caramon and other much more skilled dancers are panting at the sidelines?" Mora laughed, having long ago found out that Raistlin wasn't one of the town's "popular men", or so to speak. She also knew that this caused him a lot of anger and pain, although he never outright said it. Raistlin fixed the gaze on her that "shivered" Flint's skin. Mora wasn't dissuaded from her goal of getting him to go in the least.  
  
"I would," she said. She stood up and brushed off her clothes. "So, are you coming?" she asked one last time.  
  
Raistlin's mouth twisted into a grin as he regarded Mora, who was standing with her arms crossed. "... Yes, I'll be there."  
  
"See you tonight." she said as she went down the path that led her home, quicker than if she walked with Raistlin.  
  
Raistlin picked up a smooth rock and went to the water's edge, peering down at his reflection. "I swore that I would never again try to find someone for myself, after Miranda," he said softly to himself. "Yet, here I am now, falling into the same trap that caught me once before. But this time it's different. I would have stopped my studying of magic for Miranda, if she had asked. Mora pushes me toward my goal of becoming a true magus, wants me to reach it. I had hoped that Miranda would bring out the good in me, and banish my ugly traits; hatred, bitterness, scorn, jealousy, ambition, pride. Mora understands them, she accepts them and me, for what I am, making me feel as though I need not change, if I am content with myself. What I felt for Miranda was a quick infatuation, one that left me hurt not because she didn't like me, but because she had chosen good, amicable, and loving Caramon over me.   
  
"I had thought that I was to be alone, that no girl would ever consider me when they had stronger, kinder men to choose from. But Mora..." Raistlin threw the rock into the water, dispelling his image. He folded his hands into the sleeves of his robes and began the trek home, surprised at the realization that he actually looked forward to this night, and the dance. He speeded up his pace when he gazed upward and saw the position of the sun in the sky. In less then an hour, the sun would go down, and the nights festivities would begin. Raistlin intended to be there on time.  
  
"Caramon, what are you doing in my room?" asked Raistlin calmly. Caramon had been riffling through Raistlin's drawer, somewhere that he had been forbidden to ever search through.  
  
"Oh, hi Raist. Your home early from your walk (this was the excuse he had been giving Caramon for where he was when he was with Mora, the same one she used on her aunt; it saved all of the questions). Don't be mad, but I was looking through your drawers for your brush. I can' find mine, and the dance starts soon and-"  
  
"Here, Caramon," said Raistlin, pushing the brush into his hands. He went to his bureau and began looking for his newest robe, purchased in the very beginning of spring.   
  
"Th-thanks, Raist," Caramon said, unsure of what had brought on this unexpected understanding from his brother. "I can't wait for tonight. All the dancing, food, and Miranda," he said, sighing sadly. "I need to talk to her tonight. I heard that she's engaged to the miller's son, Joshua. I hope it's just a rumor..." he paused a moment, to honor his heart that would "break" if the rumor was true. "Well, I'm not going to let it ruin tonight. I'm going to have a good time; Mora promised me a dance."  
  
Raistlin stopped what he was doing and, with his face drawn tight, he faced Caramon. "What?"  
  
"Mora's going, didn't you know? Anyway, I was with some of the other guys and we got to talking and she promised us each a dance."  
  
Raistlin withdrew from the bureau and sat at his desk, not looking at Caramon. "Leave."  
  
"Are you alright? You look pale. Are you getting sick?"  
  
"I'm fine. Now leave," he snapped. Caramon walked out, wondering what he had said to change his brother's mood so rapidly.  
  
Raistlin slammed his fist onto the desk once Caramon had left. 'How could I have been so foolish? Again, I let my emotions cloud the truth. She pities me, that's why she asked me to go. Poor Raistlin, all alone at home, like an old maid. She didn't ask me to go because she wanted me there for herself.' he thought, hurt. 'But I'll not go, why would I now? Caramon wins again.' Raistlin blinked back the tears that had suddenly filled his eyes and cursed the emotions he had no control over.  
  
  
  
Mora finished applying the blue powder, which her aunt had made from plants she had never seen, to her eyelids. She checked to make sure the clips in her hair would hold the whole night. She stood up and walked to her room where her aunt sat, staring at the dress Mora would be wearing. Mistress Meggin had a far away look in her eyes as she touched the soft material. It was a pale blue, sleeveless gown with an almost scandalously low neckline. With a tight bodice and a skirt lined with layers, in it she would look as elegant as a lady of Palthanas. She joined her aunt and gave her a hug.  
  
"You should put your dress on, love," said Mistress Meggin. "I can hear outside; the dance has just started."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come?"  
  
"Mora, I have never attended such events and I don't wish to start now." she said as she patted Mora on the head.  
  
"Just because you've never gone before doesn't mean that you wouldn't enjoy going now. I even got Raistlin to say-" she cut herself off in mid sentence, and picked up the dress. "You know, it is getting late. Here, help me get this on."  
  
"So, that's who he is," she said as Mora fidgeted under her gaze. Mistress Meggin laughed. "Child, you don't get as old as me and believe your young, beautiful niece takes walks every chance she gets. I knew you where spending time with a young man from town, but I just wasn't sure which one."  
  
Mora looked at her aunt and she pursed her lips. "It's not what you think."  
  
"If you say so, Mora. I think you should hurry and put your dress on so that you don't keep him waiting too long," she said as she helped Mora unhook the clasps of the dress she had on.  
  
  
  
Almost all of the people of Solace had showed up. Couples were talking and twirling in the dance area. The minstrels that had been hired for the occasion had done a good job thus far, and the evening passed pleasantly. Flint had set up shop, in hopes of selling some jewelry to young men, courting the young women. Of course Tas was with him, inadvertently taking things from the people, just to have Flint return them with an apology.  
  
After Flint had almost smacked Tas, he decided to sit with Mora, who graced him with a dance and talked with him. But even she couldn't hold his attention long, and he went off soon left to bother the minstrels. Mora had danced with many of the young men, all of whom had asked for another round and all of whom received declines. But true to her words, Mora hadn't danced to a single slow song, saying she needed a rest when she was asked. Now she sat glumly at a table, waiting for Raistlin to arrive. She tapped the side of her untasted glass of wine, courtesy of a young   
man who sat at a nearby table, and her spirits brightened when she saw Caramon coming her way.   
  
"Hi Mora. Wanna dance?" Before she could say anything, Caramon led her to the dancing space as an upbeat song started.   
  
Mora fell into step with Caramon and said, "I thought Raistlin was coming. Where is he?"  
  
"Raistlin never comes to these dances. He said he was going to sleep when I left the house." Caramon spun Mora around and into a low dip.   
  
"Sleep? No, he's coming, maybe you didn't hear him right," Mora said, shaking her head.  
  
"I don't think so. He was pretty clear about it." The song came to an end. Mora turned and started up a staircase leading to the treetop buildings of Solace. "Where are you going? The dance has barely begun," called Caramon.  
  
"I forgot to do something before I left my house." she called back as she climbed the stairs.  
  
Caramon shrugged and decided to go looking for Miranda.  
  
  
  
Mora held the hem of her skirt in her hand as she walked along. There wasn't anyone on the boardwalk, except for one couple, who were trying to be inconspicuous in the shadows. Mora shook her head and continued on her way. She finally reached the home she sought, not her own but Raistlin's. She strode up to the door and knocked loudly. Raistlin yanked the door open. "How is it Caramon, that you can't even remember to grab your key before--Mora," he said, surprised. "What are you doing here? You should be at the dance." he said, trying not to notice the way she looked in the blue gown she wore.  
  
"I might ask you the same thing. How dare you stand me up."  
  
Raistlin rocked back on his heels, not sure of what to make of the anger and coldness that was apparent in her voice. "I felt there was no need for me to come. You were obviously going to have a good time with all the men you'd be dancing with," he returned just as coldly.  
  
"So this is what it's all about. You being jealous over my dancing with other people. By the gods, Raistlin, that is the tradition of the Summer Dance; all single women asked to dance must accept at least once, unless they decide to dance with the same person. So while you were up here, I was down there dancing with every guy who asked and making excuses as to why I wouldn't dance to the slower songs, which I was saving for you."  
  
Raistlin closed the door and stepped onto the boardwalk.   
  
The minstrels started playing a slow ballad. "I came to get my dance."  
  
Raistlin nod was barely visible as he came close to her. He awkwardly lifted his hands, not knowing where to put them. Mora gently took his hands in her own and placed them on her hips and she reached up and crossed her arms over the back of his neck. Slowly, she began to sway and then step to the song, letting Raistlin get a feel for the music. At first, he moved stiffly, but he loosened up as the song progressed. Mora gazed into Raistlin's eyes, not saying anything. She placed her head on his shoulder, and his breathing, as well as her's, came shallow at their nearness. Minutes later, the song ended but Mora remained in Raistlin's embrace.   
  
"Raistlin, I," she whispered in his ear. She didn't get to finish what she was going to say, however, for Tas had climbed onto their stage and had knocked one of the minstrels from his perch, causing a loud clang of falling instruments, and the two to jump apart. They both looked over the guardrail to see the minstrel threatening to kill Tas. The town guard was found and he escorted Tas away and Flint, complaining the whole time, handed over money to the musician. Mora straightened and turned to Raistlin, who was staring at her. She licked her lips and gave him a wavering smile. "Thanks for the dance. I guess I forgive you from not showing." she said, drawing a smile from Raistlin. "I'll see you later, Raistlin," she said, starting to leave.  
  
"Mora," Raistlin called. She turned around, an excited look on her face. Raistlin had been going to ask her to stay a while, but he lost his nerve. "Goodnight," he managed to say. She waved and took off down the dark boardwalk, leaving Raistlin with the fading memory of her in his arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Hey, baby brother," said a familiar voice, some distance behind him.  
  
Raistlin didn't need to turn around to know it was his half-sister, Kitiara.  
  
Kitiara sped up when Raistlin kept going. "Didn't you hear me?"  
  
Raistlin stopped and waited for her. "Hello, Kitiara. I haven't seen you for a while."  
  
She smiled her crooked grin. "I've been busy," she said. She had been spending most of her time at Tanis's house, and so had Tanis. It was well known that the two were a couple. "You know, your Day of Life Gift is tomorrow. I've arranged for us all to have a little gathering at Otik's. Tell Caramon and be there around supper time." Raistlin nodded and went on his way, with Kitiara chuckling softly to herself at her brother's lack of reaction to her 'great' gift. It wasn't that he was mad at her for anything. He had been in a foul mood since the Summer Dance.   
  
Raistlin had been uninterested in everything and on edge, due to the fact that Mora had left Solace on a trip with Mr. Adius. They were traveling to a nearby town in hopes of trading dresses for silks and other materials. She had left two days after the dance, which was now almost a week ago, saying farewell to him and not mentioning the night on the boardwalk. Raistlin had been relieved that she hadn't brought that night up, but also somewhat disappointed. He couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking of him now, for he couldn't get her out of his mind.  
  
Raistlin ran a hand through his hair and continued on his way.  
  
  
  
"Mora!" said the angry voice of Mr. Adius.  
  
She put down the cloth she had been measuring and went toward the direction of his voice. Mora found Mr. Adius standing by the back of their supply wagon, tapping his foot. "Yes, sir?" she asked, trying not to sound annoyed that he had summoned her. She had found that nine times out of ten, the absent minded man had misplaced something and was calling her to find it for him.  
  
"Do you know how long it takes the other women in my shop to iron out twenty-five yards of crumpled silk?"  
  
"Of course, sir. I myself have done that job on occasion, and it isn't a very pleasant task," she said, hoping she had given him the answer he had wanted.  
  
"Then why would you go and load the wagon by bunching it into a corner?" he asked, pointing to a large pile of blue silk.  
  
"Mr. Adius, sir, with all due respect I believe you are mistaken. I haven't started to load any of the new material yet, and I haven't been inside the wagon since yesterday."  
  
"Don't try to deny it. I know I didn't do it, and the only other person who might have is Miranda, and I know she wouldn't do that."  
  
"Perhaps, sir, if you asked her-" Mora tried to explain, quickly loosing her patience.  
  
"Ask me what?" interrupted Miranda, who had just come upon them.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, sweetheart. There's about twenty-five yards of cloth rolled up in the corner and I was asking Mora why she would do that, but she says she didn't. I know you didn't do it, right love?"  
  
"Why no, Daddy." she said batting her eyes innocently.  
  
"Now refold the silk and when we get back to Solace, you're going to iron the whole thing," Mr. Adius said to Mora. "We leave in two hours." He walked away, to finish up any deals he hadn't already made.  
  
"Pig faced bastard," muttered Mora under her breath as she began to fold the silk. Miranda sat watching from the shade of a large tree, where she absently twirled a flower. Even though she had come along to help, during their stay here she had done nothing but smile and laugh as she talked to every young man they had encountered.   
  
"It's too bad you have to refold all that silk, Mora," she said, coming to stand next to Mora, who was trying hard to smooth the silk as she went along.  
  
"Yes, it is, especially because you are the one who did this," Mora said.  
  
"Why Mora, I'm shocked that you could think such a thing," she said, sweetly, although both knew she had done it. "Why would I do that?"  
  
"Well, considering the fact that you don't like me, and that I don't like you either, right there is reason enough. Or maybe it's because you don't like the fact that if I actually tried, I could charm any young man away from drooling over you. All day, and since this trip started, you've done nothing but make extra work for me." Mora returned. Miranda angrily knocked another bolt of cloth down from the wagon.  
  
"You clumsy girl," Miranda said, "You've messed up another one. Fix it."  
  
Normally, Mora would have told anyone who did something like that where they could shove the cloth, but considering the fact that this was her boss's daughter and that her aunt needed the money, Mora did nothing, but she took the satisfaction that she had hit Miranda on a touchy topic. Miranda had been the town beauty of Solace. Mora's beauty outshined Miranda's by far, and in comparison Miranda would be considered the homely one of the two.  
  
Miranda stormed away, but then returned, not wanting to let Mora have the last insult. "I have them drooling over me for fun, since I am married. And it doesn't matter if you think that you appeal to any man, because you're sleeping with my leftovers."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Mora snapped.  
  
"Now you're going to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about? Everyone knows that you and Raistlin are sleeping with each other; you didn't really think that no one would notice you two both leaving to the outskirts of Solace, and not returning for an hour or two, did you?" Miranda smirked and continued, "But like I was saying, Raistlin loved me, just as every man in town does. He 'drooled' over me, and I led him on, why wouldn't I? But he was a fool to believe I could actually like him. Why would I choose him, when there were plenty of better fish in the sea? But, now you're with him, but I could of had him. Obviously, he's the best you can do, which isn't all that good."  
  
Mora chest heaved up and down as Miranda finished her speech. "Damn this job," she said grimly, as she clenched her hand into a fist, and swung hard. Her fist connected solidly with Miranda's mouth. Miranda screamed and her father came running over. Mora sighed as Mr. Adius helped his daughter to her feet, her lip dripping blood, and yelled, "You no longer work for me!"   
  
Mora stayed in her spot, as Miranda was rushed to get some medical attention. "What were you thinking, Mora?" she said to herself. "How could you do that? You're crazy, now you're out of a job, and..." She paused. "Who am I kidding? I don't regret doing that. How dare she say such things? She's wrong, Raistlin isn't the worst catch." She laughed and sat on the edge of the cart. "Why do I even care what she thinks, or that she may be telling the truth about her and Raistlin? It's not like we're a couple..." Mora closed her eyes and let the warm sun heat her face. "I wonder how Raistlin will react when he finds out that we've been 'sleeping' together."  
  
  
  
  
Raistlin took a small sip of his wine and wished the night would just end. It was the next night, and he was at Otik's inn, celebrating his birthday. Caramon lay with his head on the table in a drunken state, having found out recently that Miranda was indeed married to the miller's son, Joshua. The night had dragged on, with everyone having a good time, except the twins.   
  
Kitiara laughed at a tale she and Tanis had been telling and called for another glass of ale. "Well, Raistlin, all night I've been waiting to ask you, but Tanis thinks I shouldn't pry. What's the truth behind all the rumors everyone has been spreading about you?" Tanis tried to silence Kit before she could finish her question, but she ignored him.   
  
Raistlin's brow furrowed and he frowned slightly. "What rumors?"  
  
Kitiara laughed loudly and Flint and Tanis joined Raistlin in his frown. Tas was somewhere, trying to stand on his head while Sturm was lost in thought, oblivious to the conversation. "That girl, the old crone's niece, what's her name...Ah, yes Mora, that's it. The truth now, are you two really in a relationship, cause I've been real worried about you, and all I have to say is that it's about time." Kit took a deep drink and slammed her mug down at the end of these words.   
  
"Kit, let it be." said Tanis quietly.  
  
"No, Tanis, he's my brother, and I have a right to know if he's been having a secret affair with someone. Well, how about it?"  
  
Raistlin's mouth fell open and he struggled for a reply, too shocked that everyone knew he and Mora had been sneaking off to have talks by the lake and that everyone thought that Mora and he were in an intimate relationship. "I--It's not--I--An affair?" he asked in disbelief. "Where did you come up with this?"  
  
Kitiara laughed again, thoroughly enjoying this. "Come up with this? My dear brother, everyone knows! It was Mrs. Timson who saw you and then Mora going down the path to Crystalmir Lake three times. She told others, you know how much of a gossiper she is. So, I just want a confirmation on this." She waited for Raistlin's reply.  
  
Raistlin blinked a few more times and then said firmly, "No, it's not true."  
  
"Raistlin, are you saying that you don't meet with her there? People have seen you going there."  
  
"No, and it isn't any of your business," he said, his shock quickly turning to anger.  
  
Kitiara was going to press the matter further when Tanis interrupted and quickly changed the subject. Raistlin was thankful when Kit and Tanis finally decided to leave. He poked his brother awake. He raised his wineglass. "A toast, my brother. To love," he said ironically.  
  
"To love," Caramon mumbled, just waking up and having missed the whole conversation between his brother and half-sister.  
  
Raistlin put down his still half-filled glass of wine and helped Caramon to his feet. The twins made their way along the boardwalk and once they reached their house, Caramon could barely stand from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. Raistlin snickered at his brother's lack of self-control and assisted him to his room, where Caramon promptly fell asleep on his bed. Raistlin returned to the front of the house to turn off the lamps, when he heard a tentative knock. He opened the door to find a tired Mora.   
  
"Hi, Raistlin," she said softly.  
  
"Mora..." Raistlin thought back to the conversation at the inn. "I would invite you in, but that might just start more rumors," he said dryly.  
  
"I take it you've heard."  
  
"Yes, about an hour ago from my half-sister. She was all too happy to tell me and then ask for the details." He sighed, seeing how weary Mora appeared. "Do you want to come in, I didn't mean what I said."  
  
"No, it's late. I just wanted to say Happy Day of Life Gift." Mora looked down, unable to meet his eyes. "Listen, we need to talk about all this and decide what we're going to do."  
  
"How do you plan that we go about doing that? If we go anywhere, we'll have to deal with people's questions. I'm surprised that they haven't already started, but we don't usually lag around town anyway."   
  
Mora rubbed her eyes and thought a moment. "Meet me at my house an hour after it's dark tomorrow. We'll go somewhere."  
  
"Fine." Raistlin bid Mora good night and went to bed. Raistlin laid in the dark thinking about all that had occurred this day. He sighed and turned over, trying to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
The night was dark, the moons' lights were obstructed by thick clouds. Raistlin crept quietly on the boardwalk, although he didn't really have to worry too much; the townspeople didn't go outdoors after dark unless there was an emergency or a party. He came to the side of Mora's house and waited for her to notice his arrival. A window cracked open and Mora stuck her head out, searching for him. Seeing Raistlin standing against the wall, she slowly lowered herself to the manmade walkway.   
  
"Where are we going?" he asked as soon as she was within earshot.  
  
"I know a place not far from here. Follow me." She led the way down the stairs and to groundlevel. Raistlin watched the path they took, memorizing the way. After about ten minutes of walking, they came to a clearing, in the center of which was a fire pit.  
  
"I come here sometimes at night, to think," said Mora in answer to his unspoken question. They sat down and Mora built a small fire, so that they weren't sitting in the dark. She returned to his side, and gave an audible sigh. "I don't know how to start this conversation," she said.  
  
"We're going to have to stop our little get-togethers at the lake, you know," said Raistlin, not looking at her. "If we keep going, people won't stop the rumors."  
  
"Yes, we are going to have to, you're right about that," she said, and Raistlin was surprised to hear much more than a little remorse in her voice at this.   
  
"But we can't deny that we've been going there, for some of the neighbors have seen us both sneaking there," he added.  
  
"So what did you hear about 'us'?" asked Mora.  
  
Raistlin's lip curled up in a sneer. "That we've been having a 'secret affair' and that everyone knows. Why, what did you hear?"  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing much, just the same thing," said Mora quickly, which Raistlin knew was a lie from the way she said it.  
  
"Don't lie, it's not becoming of you, Mora," he stated flatly. "Maybe you should start with what Miranda said to you; that fattened lip didn't just appear out of thin air. She must have told you something about 'us' that really disgusted you for her to get hit that hard," he said angrily and bitterly.  
  
Mora chuckled, and shook her head at Raistlin's mind-set towards the whole thing. "Why do you always think such things, Raistlin?"  
  
"What things?" he asked crossly.  
  
"That everyone dislikes you so? You act as though I'm ashamed to be associated with you, and I'm not. I met with you in secret to avoid questions from everyone, just as you met with me in secret for the same reason." Mora turned to face him full on, and continued. "I hit her because of what she said about you, not because of what she said about us. She said some horrible things, like how she played with you by leading you on and how you're the worst person anyone could be with in Solace. Truthfully, I don't care if you liked her or not, she is very attractive, but I couldn't stand by and let her talk about you like that. Although you and everyone else on Kryn may think so, I don't think you're 'the worst catch'," Mora said forcefully, blushing and looking away when she realized what she had just said.  
  
Raistlin's breath emptied from his chest, leaving him feeling light headed. His tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth as he saw that Mora was blushing furiously by the light of the fire. He slowly extended his hand, which was shaking slightly, and slid it on top of her hands, which lay in her lap. Her eyes widened at his movement, and she gradually met his eyes. She moistened her lips and leaned in. Raistlin leaned in as well and placed a tentative kiss on her lips, which quickly grew passionate. Mora wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.  
  
They lowered themselves to the ground and neither left for almost the entire night.  
  
  
  
Raistlin entered his house, quietly closing the door behind him and removing his shoes, so as to keep the noise down to a minimum. The sun's rays were just comeing up over the horizen, and in a few hours, Caramon would be getting up to go to work. He had almost reached his room when Caramon came bursting out of the kitchen.  
  
"Raist, where have you been all night?" he asked as he looked his brother over, half expecting to find him hurt.  
  
Raistlin shook his head and smiled faintly. "It doesn't matter where I've been, my brother, for as you can see, I'm all right. I need some rest," he said, ending all conversation by entering his room and closing the door.   
  
Caramon scratched his head in thought, wondering where his brother could have posibly been all night and why there was grass in his brother's hair. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Raistlin and Mora no longer kept their meetings a secret, but they didn't openly walk around Solace talking about them either. They did meet on some occasions, but there was no repeat of what had occured that night by the fire, yet. The simplicity of having each other near was more than enough for them during most of their meetings.   
  
Flint had been just getting over the defluxion of rheum, and it was now mid-August. Today, they sat at the bank of a shallow river that tapered off into Crystalmir Lake. Mora sat against a tree, cutting up and sorting a basket of herbs while Raistlin rested next to her, reading a text he had taken from Master Theobald's library. A fish jumped out of the water and caught a bug in its mouth. Raistlin cursed and put the book down, finding that there was no useful information in it.  
  
"Still haven't found what you're looking for?" asked Mora.  
  
Raistlin laughed bitterly. "No, and I highly doubt I will. 'The Age of Peace', or so Master Theobald says. That fool hasn't any information pertaining to becoming a war wizard. I've told you what I heard Kitiara and that stranger talking about, everything is brewing up north in Sanction. A war is coming, and I want to be ready to partake in it, combining magic and sword." He paused, sitting up to look at her. "Master Theobald has talked of that mageware shop in Haven, the one you mentioned to me. I will be going with Flint and Tanis to Haven next week so I can search for it."   
  
Mora nodded. "That's good, I'm sure you'll find something."   
  
Raistlin smiled lightly as he gazed upon her. "Come with me, to Haven. We still haven't been very public about 'us', and this way everyone can see. You can help me search for what I need at the mageware shop as well. I don't want to tell the others about my reasons for going to Haven, even Caramon."  
  
"Raistlin, it's not that I don't want anyone to know, it's just that I don't want to go there again. To see all the people who knew my mother and heard about the fight outside of Solace...I don't want to have to deal with them," she said softly.  
  
Raistlin, although he was disappointed, didn't say anything. She smiled and kissed him sweetly. "I'll still be here when you get back. You need to do this, your future depends on you furthering your magic."  
  
Raistlin did go to Haven, and what ensued there can only be described as unbelieveable.  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
Raistlin reached up to adjust the wet robes and shirts he had been hanging on the clothes-line in the back of the house to dry. He winced slightly, trying not to move his chest, which was covered in rope burns, or touch his chin, which was still sore from the punch he had recieved from the priest. He sighed in anger when he heard the back door to where he was open.  
  
"Caramon, I've already told you, I am fine. Go to Flint's like you want to. I don't need-" Raistlin cut short the scolding when he felt lithe arms slip under his own and embrace him from behind. Involuntarily, Raistlin arched his back from the pain.  
  
Mora abruptly let go. "What's the matter?" she asked, when he turned to face her. Mora hadn't seen him since he had returned from Haven. She gasped when she saw his bruised mouth. "What the hell happened to you?!"  
  
Raistin's lips formed a wry smile. "It was a great trip to Haven..." he began sarcastically, and recounted what had happened. When he had finished, Mora hugged him gently.  
  
"By the gods," she whispered. "You're lucky to be alive."  
  
Raistlin returned the embrace, liking that she was concered about him. "Why did you come to my house?" he asked.  
  
"To see you," she said, kissing him and gazing at him seductively.  
  
Raistlin returned the kiss and when he saw the way she was looking at him, his eyebrow arched.  
  
Mora shyly took his hand in her own and led him back into the house, into his bedroom.   
  
  
  
Mora lay with her head resting on Raistlin's bare arm. She adjusted the covers around herself to get more comfortable, and then propped herself up with a pillow. Raistlin lay with his eyes closed next to her, both having made love several times. Mora gently traced the contours of his face with a finger. Raistlin opened his eyes. "Hmm?" he asked.  
  
Mora kissed his forehead, and then pulled back to look him directly in the eyes. "I love you," she whispered fervently, waiting for a response.  
  
Raistlin felt as though his heart were going to pound its way out of his chest. Even though the two youths had made love, neither had ever spoken these words aloud to the other. Raistlin couldn't remember ever having heard these words spoken to him, and he felt only love back as he gazed at this woman.  
  
Mora, taking his delay in responding to mean he didn't feel as strongly as she did about their relationship, rolled over and slowly let the air out of her lungs. Raistlin placed a hand on the bed next to her head, and pushed himself up to look at her directly in the eyes, as she had done with him. "I love you too, Mora. So much..." he said, kissing her, and letting their passion consume them once again.  
  
  
  
Caramon barreled through the door to his home with his usual 'grace' and made his way to the kitchen. Practice at Flint's had been cut short when Tas had been arrested for 'disturbing the peace' (what did the town guards expect, he's a kender after all) and Flint had gone to bail him out. He reached for the crock of butter and a loaf of bread, but found that the bread was almost totally gone, and the crock of butter, as well as the jar of jam, were empty. Caramon, not knowing what had happened to the food, decided to go ask Raistlin, who he asumed was resting in his room.  
  
"Hey, Raist, what happened to the-" Caramon's jaw dropped open, and the silence was more profound then it had ever been. Raistlin and Mora, who had been asleep before Caramon had entered, lay entwined under the covers. The remains of the food he was going to ask his brother about was on two plates.  
  
Raistlin sat bolt upright and glared furiously at his brother. Mora sat up as well, holding the covers tightly to her chest. "Get out," was all that Raistlin managed to say through the rage that was rapidly building up inside him.  
  
Caramon stood gaping at them, like a dead fish.   
  
"I swear, if you don' t leave now," began Raistlin, his voice so filled with venom that he didn't need to finish the threat; Caramon slammed the door closed, speaking his appologies the whole time.  
  
As soon as he left, Mora fell back against the bed, laughing. Raistlin, still angry that Caramon had waltzed in without even knocking, could only look at her, speechless.  
  
"Well, now he knows what we've been up to," said Mora, climbing out of the bed. She slipped on her dress and came to sit on the edge of the bed, next to Raistlin.   
  
"I don't exactly appreciate the lack of privacy I get from him," said Raistlin, touching one of Mora's golden ringlets that hung from her head.  
  
Mora laughed again. She kissed him and stood up. "I should go, my aunt's probably wondering where I've been. I'll leave you two to settle this matter on your own." Raistlin rose to get dressed as well, and walk her to the front door.  
  
Caramon sat motionless at the kitchen table when they came to the door. Mora kissed Raistlin goodnight, and left his house.  
  
Raistlin quietly entered the kitchen, where his brother sat. Caramon didn't look up as Raistlin took a seat opposite him.  
  
"It is time we discuss something called 'privacy', my brother..." Raistlin began. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
Raistlin quietly knocked on the door to Flint's workshop. He pulled his fall cloak tighter around his thin frame. He knocked louder when he didn't recieve any answer.  
  
"Well, come in," came the gruff reply.  
  
Raistlin swallowed his nervousness and pushed the door open. Flint was alone at the bench, putting the finishing touches on a bracelet for next summer's trip to Qualinesti. His surprise was apparent when he looked up and saw that his visitor was Raistlin. Raistlin had always kept his trips to visit the dwarf to a minimum, and he had no idea why Raistlin would be there.  
  
"Caramon left an hour ago, lad. I thought he was on his way home, but he might have stopped at Sturm's for-"  
  
"That's not why I'm here," said Raistlin, trying to keep his voice steady. "I'd like to buy a ring from you," he said quickly.  
  
"Alright then, lad. If you'll look over here," said Flint, pulling out a box from under the table, "You can buy any of the rings in the top row for-" Flint stopped when he saw Raistlin shake his head.  
  
Raistlin had shook his head when he saw that Flint had pulled out men's rings. "I'm not here to purchase a ring for myself. I want to buy an..." Raistlin paused, "An engagement ring."  
  
If Raistlin had knocked Flint in the head with a mallet, it couldn't have shocked him more. Flint cleared his throat a few times before he spoke. "Oh, I see, lad. Is the girl-"  
  
"Yes, I'm going to propose to Mora," said Raistlin quietly. "And yes, it's true, we have been seeing each other since summer."  
  
Flint wiped his brow. He, as well as everyone else in Solace, had seen the two together, but mostly the women were the people who believed that Raistlin and Mora's relationship went beyond friendship. Now, here was Raistlin asking to buy a ring for the girl. Flint hurridly cleared his head of these thoughts when he saw that Raistlin was fixing an icy stare on the him.   
  
"Do you have any rings for sale or not?" asked Raistlin sharply.  
  
"Of course, here they are," said Flint, pulling out a different box. He watched as Raistlin slowly inspected every ring. Flint shook his head in disbelief of what he had just heard. He watched as Raistlin's face lit up when he gently removed a twisting band of gold, with an emerald, the same color as Mora's eyes, in the center, and two diamond chips on either side.  
  
Raistlin smiled as he pictured Mora wearing the ring and nodded once to himself. He looked back to Flint. "How much is it?" he asked, afraid of the answer he would get. It didn't matter though, because Raistlin swore he would work every day of his life if he had to, to pay for the ring.  
  
Flint smiled. "I knew that one day all of you boys would get married. Truthfully, I never thought you would be the first out of all of them," said Flint with a laugh, "But here you are." Flint paused to place the ring into Raistlin's hands. "Congradulations, lad. Take this ring as a wedding gift from me."   
  
Raistlin didn't know how to respond. "Flint, I-"  
  
Flint frowned. "You have to accept my gift. I don't have anything else to give."  
  
Raistlin nodded and smiled slightly, knowing that his frown was just to cover up his kind act. "Thank you." Raistlin turned to leave.  
  
"Good luck, lad," said Flint.  
  
Raistlin nodded and left the workshop, the ring tucked securly in one of his pockets.  
  
  
  
Mora sighed in relief as she put the last loaf of bread into the oven, and went to the back of the inn to wash her hands. Since she had lost her job as a seamstress, Otik had offered her a job in his kitchen. Although she tried hard, this wasn't a job suited for her. When her shift was over, she wasted no time in getting out of the kitchen. Taking off her apron, Mora ran out of the inn, shouting her farwells to Otik and the other barmaids.  
  
The autumn air whipped Mora's curly hair around her as she walked along. Her face broke into a smile when she saw Raistlin. He came up to her, and she could immiediately see that something was troubling him. His hand was in one of his pockets, holding something.  
  
"Hello, Mora," he said, embracing her.  
  
"Hi, is something wrong?" she asked, watching him closely.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"No reason, you just look like somethings bothering you."  
  
Raistlin smiled. "I need to talk to you tonight. Meet me at our place," he said, referring to the clearing Mora had led him to the first night they had made love.   
  
Mora nodded. "Okay, I'll be there at the same time."  
  
Kissing her, Raistlin turned and walked away.  
  
  
  
Raistlin sat deep in thought. He had come to their clearing early, and was considering what he was about to do. He didn't have to wait long, because a minute later, Mora entered.  
  
"You're early," she said, grinning.  
  
"So are you," he responded, making room for her to sit. Taking a deep breath, Raistlin spoke. "Mora, I love you."  
  
Mora smiled. "I know. I love you too."  
  
"That's not all. I want to marry you." he paused waiting to see what she said.  
  
Mora didn't say anything, but a look of surprise and happiness was on her face.  
  
"The key word being WANT. That's why I'm giving you this," he said, pulling the ring out of his pocket, and slipping it onto her finger. "I want to marry you, but not yet. I have no way to support a family; I haven't even taken my Test. But once I've gotten to where I need to be, I want you to be my wife."   
  
Mora looked at the ring with tears in her eyes. "Raistlin..." she murmured, kissing him. "I'll wait for you, Raistlin." She reached into her pouch, and pulled out a box. "I have a ring for you too. That way, we can be engaged to each other." She took Raistlin's hand and slipped her father's magic ring onto his finger.  
  
Raistlin's brow furrowed as he felt the magical energy radiating from it. "What?..."  
  
"It was my father's," said Mora. "It'll cast energy lightening bolts three times, and then it had to recharge." Mora leaned in and whispered the words of magic into Raistlin's ear.  
  
With shaking hands, Raistlin aimed for the fire in the middle of the clearing. "Kalith karan, tobanis-kar!" The bolts shot out of his fingertips, hitting the burning logs. Unlike when Mora had cast the spell, the bolts were a pure white.  
  
Raistlin turned back to Mora. Holding her in his arms, the two consimated their love. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
That winter brought a plague to Solace. Rasitlin and Mora had been engaged for about three months when the first leg of the disease spred. The young couple worked endlessly amoung the sick, along with Mistress Meggin. Toward the last weeks the disease was in Solace, Mistress Meggin began to run short on an herb needed in one of her concoctions. Mora agreed that she would go to Haven, and purchase more from Lemuel. The night before she left was spent with Raistlin in their clearing.  
  
"I don't want you going alone," said Raistlin. "Stay here and help your aunt. Let me go to Haven."  
  
Mora sighed. "Raistlin, you know you'll be a better help here. You work well amoung the sick. I'll be fine."  
  
"Did you forget what happened to you on your way to Solace?" asked Raistlin angrily.  
  
"Raistlin, everything will be fine," she said, holding her hand in her own. "I'll be with some farmers. Nothing could go wrong."  
  
Raistlin nodded. "Alright, I won't argue with you any more over this."  
  
Mora raised her eyebrow. "I didn't think you would." Laying back in his arms, the two stayed together until dawn, when Mora left for Haven.  
  
  
  
Mora tried to sleep. The group of farmers were on their way back to Solace. The ride was bumpy, but was peaceful. Mora touched the gems on her ring, thinking about Raistlin. She smiled, as she moved her hand and touched her stomach. While in Haven, she had stopped in to see the mid-wife, a woman who not only delivered babies, but also was more or less the town's 'docter'. Mora had been experiancing morning sickness, and the old woman had confirmed Mora's suspicions. She was a month along with Raistlin's child. She wasn't sure how he would react to this news, but she knew he wouldn't be angry. Suddenly, the cart jerked to a stop.  
  
Mora stuck her head out of the back to see what the problem was, and she was met with a sword.   
  
"Get out." said the man. Slowly, Mora obeyed. Mora almost fainted when she saw who was leading this group of bandits.  
  
"No, you're dead," she whispered. Jarod, the man who had led the attack on the cart she had been in on her way to Solace the spring prior, was the one leading this attack as well. No longer were his features visable; half his face was a giant scar that led its way down his neck, and she knew, continued to his chest. Quickly she dropped her gaze, praying that he wouldn't recognize her.  
  
Jarod lifted his short sword into the air. "Torch the carts. Bring the girl here."  
  
Mora twisted deftly in her captive's hands, and hit his hand, making him drop the sword. Picking it up, she stuck it through his chest and then tugged it free. "Let us go," she said, holding the sword out in front of her and at Jarod. "Let us go, or I'll kill you."  
  
Jarod laughed. Mora tried to fend off his attacks, but she never recieved much training with a sword. Jarod easily knocked the blade from her hands and put the tip of his sword to her neck. Mora braced herself and waited for him to push it through. Jarod stayed his hand when he saw her remarkable emerald green eyes.  
  
"It's you, you bitch," he growled, hoisting her to her feet. "You're that whore who did this to me!" he shouted, shaking her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," said Mora, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.  
  
"It is you!" Jarod curled his fist and hit her across the face. Mora crumpled at his feet, trying desperately to hold on to conciousness. Jarod grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back. "Look what you've done to me!" he screamed, forcing her to stare at his destroyed features. "You're going to suffer before I kill you," he swore, grabbing her and forcing her to go with him.   
  
"Kill them all," he ordered, taking Mora into the forest. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
  
Raistlin walked quickly to the town hall. He had recieved word from a guard that the mayor wanted to see him, and he had gone there as quick as possible. Entering the building he was ushered into a room, where Mistress Meggin and the mayor sat. Raistlin knew that something was wrong when he saw the old woman crying.  
  
"Raistlin Majere?" asked the mayor.  
  
Raistlin nodded.   
  
"Please son, take a seat," said the man calmly.  
  
Raistlin shook his head. "No, just tell me what's going on."  
  
The man's lips made a thin line as he reguarded Raistlin. "Mora Taeon was with a group of farmers on her way to Haven to buy more herbs. On there way back, they were met with an attack by a group of bandits, some of whom, we believe were involved with the attack she met on her way to Solace this past spring."  
  
Raistlin felt his knees give out and he took a seat. "You found them then, right? Where is she? Where's Mora?"  
  
"We did catch the bandits. They are in our custody, and are sentanced to death."  
  
"Alright, you've caught them. Where's Mora?!" snapped Raistlin, fear eating at him.  
  
"She was murdered Raistlin," said the mayor quietly. "We found her body; the leader, we believe, is the one who killed her. I'm sorry."  
  
Raistlin stopped breathing. He only remebered to inhale when he started seeing black spots in front of his eyes. "What?" he whispered, unbelieving.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. I had heard you two were engaged. They found this on the leader," said the mayor, handing him Mora's engagement ring. "This was truly a tragedy, especially because she was with child."  
  
Raistlin stumbled to his feet and ran out of the room. He ran out of the building, and made his way to the morgue, where he knew all bodies to be buried in were prepared in. Throwing open the door, he pushed past the women and into the back room. He closed and locked the door behind him.   
  
Mora's body lay unmoving on the table.  
  
Raistlin ran to her side, taking her cold hands into his own. Her face was smooth, making her appear to be resting and nothing more. "Mora. . ." he whispered brokenly, as tears ran unchecked down his face.  
  
He touched her cheeks, even shook her. She didn't move, would never move again. Raistlin layed his head down on her stomach, shuddering at the knowledge that she had been with child, his child, when she'd died. "My child. . . I didn't even know." He drew the ring from his pocket, and put it back on her finger. "I should have married you, I shouldn't have let you go alone. . . It's. . It's my fault. . ." Raistlin folded her hands on her chest and kissed her gently. It was many hours later before he finally got up from the seat he had taken by her side, and left to return home.  
  
**  
  
15 months later. . .  
  
  
Raistlin watched as the starlight filtered through the leaves of the tree to fall on Mora's grave. A little less than a year ago, Raistlin had taken his Test, leaving his body and health shattered. The twins had waited until nightfall to enter Solace, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves in the daylight hours. They were just passing by; they were on their way to enlist as mercenaries and weren't planning on staying long.  
  
Raistlin couldn't bear bringing himself to Mora's funeral, and this was the first time he had visited her grave. Caramon stood quietly behind his brother, wiping away a tear of his own. Raistlin bent down, leaning heavily on his staff, and placed a candle on her grave, a candle in her memory. It was inside of a green holder, causing the light radiated to be an emerald green, so very similar to Mora's eyes.  
  
"Goodbye, Mora. . ." Raistlin said softly, letting his voice drift off into the night. Slowly he turned, and began to walk down the path, the path that would take them back to their camp near Crystalmir Lake.   
  
"Raist," began Caramon, knowing he should say something.  
  
Raistlin turned, and fixed a cold stare on his brother. His hourglass eyes, shining from within the depths of his hood, the golden skin of his face twisting into a snarl. "I will only tell you once, Caramon, I never want to speak of Mora again. It will be as if she never existed. Do you understand me?" The rage and sadness in Raistlin's eyes carried more weight then his words.  
  
Caramon nodded. "Sure, Raist, if that's what you want. . ."  
  
"Yes, that is what I want," hissed Raistlin. "If I ever hear of you, or any of them ever speak of her again, I'll--" The rest of his words were cut off by a fit of coughing, that ended with him doubling over and him angrily pushing the hands of his brother away.  
  
"Raist! Take it easy! I promise, you have my word," said Caramon, hovering near his brother in case he needed help walking.   
  
Raistlin didn't respond. 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:  
  
  
I'm sorry it had to end like that. I wouldn't have subjected Raistlin to such a loss, but where would Krynn be now, if he hadn't lost Mora? To be power hungry, and ruthless, he had to have nothing left to lose. The way my story ended, he didn't have anything left to lose.  
  
Life's a bitch and then you Die; We all return to Nothing; As soon as Life is goin' your way, shit happens and you lose it All. . . My modos for most of the time (or at least this story).   
  
Sorry for those who weren't expecting a tragedy, not everything in life is rainbows and sunshine, with fairy tale endings.  
  
~_~_~_~_~ Rita-chan ~_~_~_~_~  
  
PS:  
If any of you REALLY hate me for the ending, and would like to see a happier version, write one yourself and post it, cause I sure as hell ain't gonna write one. 


End file.
